Um Incrível Amor
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Quando a realidade se funde com a ficção os resultados são imprevisíveis. E quem poderia contar uma dessas histórias sem ser taxado de louco?
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A- **Gente, isso é só uma fic, não fiquem achando que eu enlouqueci! (Viu, Dona Regina:P)  
Ah, e não se preocupem, que eu não parei de escrever "Esperando a Lua Nova 3", só estou com uma crise de falta de imaginação, mas que está sendo resolvida aos poucos. :-)

* * *

**Um Incrível Amor (título provisório)**

Quando a realidade se funde com a ficção os resultados são imprevisíveis. E quem poderia contar uma dessas histórias sem ser taxado de louco?

Quem acreditaria em mim se eu contasse que ele me visita todas as noites?

Quem acreditaria se eu contasse que, em cada momento de tristeza ou preocupação, ele surge para me envolver em seus braços, enxugar as minhas lágrimas e dizer que tudo vai dar certo?

Quem? Ninguém, é claro. Absolutamente ninguém. No mínimo, teriam pena de mim. No máximo, arrumariam um jeito de me internar num hospício, com direito a camisa-de-forças e sujeita a choques elétricos.

Mas querem saber? Não me importa. Pensem o que quiserem. A verdade é minha. O que acontece, eu sei, mesmo que ninguém mais acredite. Tenho que partilhar com alguém a minha bela e triste história de amor.

Tudo começou naquela noite assustadora e escura, sem luar, em que eu dirigia o meu carro e, mais uma vez, o meu sentido de orientação resolveu me atraiçoar mais uma vez. O meu coração batia descompassado. Estava aflita. Assustada. Perdida… num beco sem saída.

O carro parou. Os faróis se apagaram, me deixando na mais completa escuridão… E foi então que vi um sujeito estranho, arrombando a porta de um carro bem perto de mim e fazendo sinal para um outro homem, para que fizesse o mesmo com o meu próprio automóvel.

No escuro, nenhum dos dois me viu. Eu tremia apavorada, encolhida, dentro do carro, enquanto o segundo sujeito se aproximava. O primeiro se afastou no automóvel roubado. Eu não tinha como escapar.

Com o coração quase saindo pela boca e as pernas tremendo, quase me falhando de tanta aflição, abri a porta do carro e fugi. Corri o mais que as pernas me permitiram sem destino definido.

O homem tinha me visto. De arma em punho, correu atrás de mim. Era rápido. Eu não. Ele ia me alcançar. Não podia deixar que eu testemunhasse contra ele. Queima de arquivo. Eu estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Tudo isso ele verbalizou.

Continuei correndo no escuro… até que achei uma porta aberta. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei lá dentro, procurando me abrigar. Quando olhei em volta, por pouco não desejei ter continuado a minha fuga. Era um bar feio e sujo, cheio de homens tão repelentes como o próprio estabelecimento. Só um se destacava. Só um não me assustava. Só um não me causava repulsa… nem me olhava.

Estava sentado numa mesa, bebendo calmamente um copo de vinho. Tinha um ar cansado, quase doente, e as roupas velhas e remendadas não ajudavam muito a se destacar aparentemente dos outros homens que estavam ali e olhavam com malícia nos sorrisos desdentados para a única mulher presente no local. Mas ele se destacava. Ele não me olhava com malícia. Na verdade, acho que ele nem me olhava mesmo.

Os outros me assustavam. Eu estava apavorada… Mas não podia me dar a esse luxo; tinha um homem perigoso atrás de mim.

Ele vai me matar! – Gaguejei, depois de resumir em pouquíssimas palavras tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Agora, todos os homens me olhavam, sim, mas as suas expressões eram sérias.

Foi então que eu o vi: o homem estava lá fora, com um olhar enlouquecido, empunhando a arma, pronto para entrar no bar e acabar de uma vez comigo e com qualquer pessoa que presenciasse a "queima de arquivo".

Os clientes do estabelecimento recuaram, apavorados. Todos eles… menos um: O homem com ar cansado se ergueu calmamente e, num ápice, mostrou uma surpreendente agilidade, correndo para fora do estabelecimento, tirando do bolso uma coisa estranha, parecida com um estreito ramo de árvore e apontando-a ao criminoso. Pronunciou umas palavras que eu jamais escutara antes e imediatamente o bandido estava estirado no chão, de pés e mãos amarrados com grossas cordas.

Olhei melhor o meu salvador: ar cansado, quase doente, olheiras, cabelos castanhos com fios brancos misturados, uma varinha, um feitiço… Só podia ser… Remus Lupin.

Fechei os olhos e abri de novo para ter certeza do que estava vendo… Mas quando os abri de novo, estava deitada na minha cama quentinha, longe de ladrões, longe do bar que era, provavelmente, o Cabeça de Javali, longe de Remus Lupin.

Levantei-me, ainda com o sonho confundindo o meu cérebro. Fui até a janela. Abri-a e olhei lá para fora: ali estava o carro, bem debaixo dos meus olhos.

Sorri. Aquela fanfiction que eu estava escrevendo, "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final" estava me fazendo mal. Sempre fora fã de "Harry Potter", sempre gostara do Lupin, mas desde resolvera escrever uma fic e colocar nela uma Personagem original inspirada em mim mesma e que se apaixonava por Remus Lupin, estava começando a me envolver demais, vivendo a história dela como se fosse a minha… e agora… agora, havia sonhado com ele, como o meu único salvador possível.

Perguntei para mim mesma se todos os escritores sentiriam o mesmo e respondi a mim mesma: provavelmente, sim. É o mais certo. E me convenci de que aquilo era absolutamente normal.

Mal sabia eu que aquilo era simplesmente o começo de uma história completamente absurda, porém verdadeira.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

O sonho me afetou mais do que eu queria. De repente, Remus Lupin assumiu para mim uma importância muito maior nos livros de "Harry Potter". Até então a minha personagem preferida era Ron Weasley, o ruivinho simpático, engraçado, amigo, corajoso e pessimista… mas depois de escrever a minha primeira fanfic e de ter aquele sonho mirabolante, Lupin tinha atingido um patamar muito mais alto… alto demais para uma personagem de ficção. Não era apenas a minha personagem preferida; era alguém que mexia comigo de um modo tão estranho que, se eu não soubesse que ele era apenas fruto da imaginação de uma tal de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, diria que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele! Que loucura, não?

Acabei de reler "O Cálice de Fogo" e recomecei "A Ordem da Fénix"… e ali estava ele: ainda jovem, mas com ar doente e cansado, vários cabelos brancos, roupas remendadas, voz rouca e suave, sorriso simpático… O meu coração disparou quando percebi que conseguia vê-lo nitidamente… a ele, assim como a Harry (com uns enormes olhos verdes brilhando por detrás dos óculos redondos), Moody (assustador!) e Tonks (estranhíssima!)… Bom… nitidamente mesmo era só ele. Porquê? Que efeito estranho era aquele que ele exercia sobre mim? Era como se o fato dele ser um bruxo pudesse fazer o encantamento de passar da fantasia para o mundo real, ou me puxar para dentro da ficção.

Eu não entendia. Era como se eu estivesse sonhando de novo, entrando dentro do livro, vendo a cena acontecer perante os meus olhos: a Guarda Avançada, indo buscar Harry para levá-lo para o Largo Grimmauld.

Aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo antes. Fazia cerca de dois anos que eu costumava brincar que Harry Potter era tão bom feiticeiro que sempre mudava a minha vida quando eu lia os livros… mas não imaginava que fosse chegar a tanto!

Na verdade, quando eu era criança, sonhava entrar nos livros que lia, como o Bastian de "História Sem Fim", o meu filme preferido, que me marcou como nenhum outro e me fez prometer a mim mesma jamais deixar de acreditar na existência de um mundo paralelo, o mundo da fantasia, dos nossos sonhos… um mundo que sumiria se nós deixássemos de sonhar.

Sonhar? Mas claro, só podia ser mais um sonho! Esfreguei os olhos… e a cena do livro desapareceu da minha frente… ou melhor, estava lá, sim, mas apenas impressa na página aberta de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix"… Tentei ler de novo, mas senti um estranho arrepio na espinha. Fechei o livro com vilência; aquilo estava me fazendo mal. Eu não tinha mais idade para me deixar levar pelo mundo da fantasia.

Decidi que, pelo menos por uns dias, não leria mais "Harry Potter"… e foi nesse preciso momento que, na minha frente, surgiu, me olhando com um ar profundamente triste, Remus Lupin, de novo!

– Não! – Gritei, fechando os olhos com força. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e comecei a chorar, descontrolada. – Eu não posso estar louca! Eu não posso estar louca! – Soluçava.

A medo, ergui a cabeça e abri os olhos. Ele não estava mais lá.

Suspirei, tentando me recompor. Sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de uma crise de stress provocava por uma época de provas na faculdade e a tristeza de um sonho de amor que eu tinha que guardar em segredo no meu coração e dificilmente poderia concretizar.

Já uma vez havia parado de estudar, por causa de uma crise de stress, misturada com uma depressão, que haviam me impedido de continuar fazendo um curso que, na verdade, eu nem gostava… Mas eu não ia deixar que isso me acontecesse de novo. Não. Muitos dos meus sonhos e objetivos para a vida passavam por terminar a faculdade o mais rápido possível e, para isso, não poderia exagerar no estudo. Tinha que ter um escape, para não me deixar levar pelo stress. Não havia outra saída: o meu escape era "Harry Potter"… Por mais perigoso que fosse deixar me levar pela fantasia, eu tinha que arriscar. Era isso ou mais uma crise de stress que podia me esgotar de novo.

A fantasia sempre havia me salvado, desde menina. Filha única, eu imaginava irmãs ou amigas, para brincar e conversar comigo. Gostava de assistir novelas e me imaginar na pele de certas personagens, de representar sozinha, no quarto… e quando entrei em depressão, fui salva por uma mudança de vida, que passou por um curso de interpretação de dois anos, seguido de uma incursão pelo mundo do teatro, uma participação em televisão e outra em cinema.

Eu me entregava de corpo e alma às personagens que interpretava; vivia-os como se fosse vida real e recebia rasgados elogios falando de grande talento e profissionalismo da minha parte. Aí, eu era realmente feliz. Aqueles mergulhos na fantasia eram melhores do que terapia para mim!

Acontece que tudo tem um fim. Tudo que é bom dura pouco e eu não podia ficar esperando que mais um convite de trabalho com atriz caísse do céu. Voltei para a faculdade, num novo curso. Desse, eu gostava. Esqueci todo aquele mundo de fantasia… mas agora… agora ele era necessário de novo. Ele me chamava com a voz de Remus Lupin, querendo me absorver com mais força do que nunca.

Não tinha outro jeito. Aquele mundo sempre fora a minha prisão e a minha salvação. Não podia mais fugir.

Fechei os olhos e dei por mim num outro quarto. Sabia que era o quarto da Mary Hallow das minhas fics. Estava deitada na cama, sem roupa. Do meu lado, ali estava ele, de novo.

– Remus… - Murmurei, deixando que ele envolvesse a minha boca com um beijo e o meu corpo com um abraço doce e quente. Deixei que todas as minhas resistências me abandonassem e entrei naquele mundo.

Eu não era mais a Maria, estudante de tradução; era Mary Hallow, professora de Adivinhação… e noiva de Remus Lupin.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

A partir daquele dia, já se passaram cinco meses, eu me tornei a Mary Hallow das minhas fics, no mundo da fantasia e Remus passou a me visitar a toda a hora no meu mundo real. Hoje, não são mais só sonhos. Por vezes, ele aparece quando eu menos espero e só eu consigo vê-lo.

Resolvi escrever a história de amor de Mary Hallow numa trilogia de fics chamada "Esperando a Lua Nova" e até hoje ainda não consegui terminar a última parte, de tão dedicada que estou às provas da faculdade e à minha própria história de amor com Lupin.

Em público, ele e eu nos comunicamos por pensamento. Não que algum de nós possua qualquer tipo de poderes de legilimência, mas a verdade é que, quando tem alguém por perto e nós queremos nos comunicar, basta um pensar o que quer dizer para o outro ouvir as suas palavras, como se o outro estivesse realmente falando. No começo, era estranho, mas acabei me acostumando. A explicação dele para tudo o que estava acontecendo parecia tão simples e normais quando ditas naquela voz rouca, suave e quente:

– O que eu sei – dissera ele – é que a sua imaginação foi tão forte que abriu esse portal que separa os nossos dois mundos… Mas no seu mundo, as pessoas esqueceram de sonhar, acham que a imaginação é coisa de doidos e, por isso, não vêm o que pode estar bem na frente de seus olhos.

Sabem o que eu acho? Tolos são aqueles que deixam de acreditar na fantasia, que não se permitem sonhar… Não sabem o que estão perdendo. Ficam vivendo numa mesmice sem-graça e recusam essas viagens magníficas, por medo de se perder num mundo de fantasia e serem taxados de loucos. No fundo, é medo da felicidade.

Aos poucos, eu fui aprendendo o quanto a felicidade poderia estar inclusa nos sonhos e como seria impossível viver a minha felicidade na frente dos outros, no meu mundo. Quem acreditaria em mim? Ninguém podia vê-lo…

Hoje, ele estava comigo, quando eu fiz a minha prova de Tradução Especializada de Inglês. Sendo ele um nativo da língua, não preciso dizer que a sua ajuda foi preciosa… Se não fosse a existência de termos técnicos Trouxas para traduzir, eu com certeza tiraria nota máxima!

Como estava sem carro (na verdade, odeio dirigir, por isso nem me incomodo), peguei dois metrôs e um trem para chegar em casa. Depois, vinte minutos a pé, com um saco bem pesado, graças a dois gordíssimos dicionários: um de Inglês/Português e o outro de Português/Inglês.

– Por favor, me deixe te ajudar! – Lupin pediu, pegando o saco, sem me dar tempo para que eu pudesse replicar.

– Remus! – Exclamei, deixando escapar uma pequena gargalhada nervosa e puxando o saco para mim. – Você já imaginou o que seria se alguém visse esse saco voando do meu lado? No mínimo iam achar que tinham pegado sol demais na cabeça.

Foi a vez dele rir, divertido. Aquela gargalhada rouca e franca que me arrepia cada vez que escuto.

– É que às vezes eu me esqueço que fico invisível no seu mundo. Essa situação é tão nova para mim quanto para você. É tão estranho ficar invisível sem feitiço nem capa da invisibilidade… Muito mais estranho do que seria ver um saco pesado voando atrás de uma mulher com ar tão frágil. No meu mundo, bastaria dizer "_accio_ saco", ele viria e ninguém estranharia.

Eu ri de novo e ele segurou a minha mão com carinho, comentando, com um brilho ligeiramente trocista nos olhos:

– Isso, eu posso fazer. Ninguém vai estar reparando em que posição estão os seus dedos.

Remus sabe como me fazer ficar mais apaixonada a cada momento. A vontade que me deu foi de me jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo com todo o amor e ternura que me inundaram naquele instante… Mas não podia fazer isso. E se alguém visse? O que diriam de uma mulher abraçando o vazio, esticada na ponta dos pés? Sorri, ao pensar na reação das pessoas que observassem uma cena tão insólita… e nesse momento senti o braço fraquejar, com o peso do saco. Remus percebeu e pegou a minha mão que segurava o saco, ajudando-me a pegar nele. Que alívio!

– Pronto. – Disse ele. – Assim está melhor.

Ele é tão mais alto do que eu que eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando o vi todo curvado para me ajudar a carregar o saco.

– Deixa, Remus! – Pedi. – Desse jeito você vai acabar ficando com problemas de coluna. Olha só para você, todo curvado, quase corcunda!

Mas ele se limitou a fazer aquele sorriso maroto e replicar, com aquele jeito calmo e de bem com a vida que só ele tem:

– Por você, eu não me importo de ser corcunda!

Naquele momento, eu me senti a mulher mais sortuda e mais feliz do mundo… E eu sei que seria, se não fosse a sombra da incerteza: o sexto livro de "Harry Potter" vai sair dentro de pouco mais de um mês e eu não tenho certeza se o meu Remus sobreviverá…


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Outro dia, fui jantar fora. Aniversário da minha amiga Duda. Nos conhecemos há cerca de onze anos… Como o tempo passa… Éramos garotas em plena adolescência, na época…

É estranho escutar as minhas amigas falando dos namorados e eu me coçando para falar do Lupin, sem poder. No mínimo, uma delas iria correndo ligar para um hospício. Resolvi, então, contar, como se estivesse brincando:

O meu amor é um personagem de ficção.

Catarina rolou os olhos, suspirando:

Outra vez? – Eu não poderia esperar que a Catarina me entendesse. Ela não me conhecia tão bem quanto as outras… Nós não nos dávamos muito bem nos tempos da escola. Mas, pelo visto, ela sabia das minhas antigas paixões por personagens de ficção. Só que agora é diferente; agora, a ficção é real. Abri a boca para falar isso, mas me detive em tempo! Que horror, se eu dissesse que agora era diferente, era real, ninguém acreditaria. Muito menos a Catarina! Disse, então, apenas:

Alguém aqui lê "Harry Potter"?

Duda abriu um enorme sorriso e replicou:

Tenho todos os livros.

Vanessa também sorriu, acrescentando:

E eu tenho um grupo de amigas fanáticas por "Harry Potter" e "O Senhor dos Anéis". Sabem tudo sobre as duas sagas!

Quem é ele? – Inquiriu Duda, curiosa, ao que eu respondi simplesmente:

O Lupin.

O lobisomem! – Exclamou Duda, pasma, enquanto Vanessa arregalou os olhos e falou, com ar assustado, deixando cair no prato o garfo que tinha espetado um pedaço de lasanha:

Mary, a tua paixão é um lobisomem!

Sorri e pedi que não se preocupasse:

É um lobisomem bonzinho. – acrescentei, enquanto Catarina, do meu lado, revirava os olhos de novo.

15 de Junho de 2004… Falta um mês para sair o livro 6. "Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince" está chegando aí… Quem sera o príncipe? O Lupin é "half-blood", mas não creio que seja Príncipe… Aliás, se fosse, teria me dito… ou será que ele não sabe? Credo, mas o que é que eu estou dizendo? Quer dizer, escrevendo… Tenho certeza absoluta que o Lupin não é o Príncipe; aliás, para mim, o Príncipe é uma personagem nova! Aposto todos os meus galeões… ops, todas as minhas notas, eu quero dizer!

Que eu saiba, eu não sou Príncipe! – Lupin acabou de me garantir. Já entende português direitinho e resolveu espiar o que eu estou escrevendo. Está me deixando até constrangida!

Desculpe. – Pediu. – Não foi essa a minha intenção. Só estava curioso.

Tudo bem. – Acabei de deixá-lo à vontade e presenteá-lo com um beijo no rosto. – Só estou partilhando com o pessoal da Internet as minhas teorias sobre o livro 6.

Lupin sorriu, me olhando com carinho e me dando um selinho nos lábios (que vergonha, escrever isso com ele do meu lado! Precisa rir, Sr Lupin! Humpf!)

Continua. – Ele me incentivou.

Bom… onde é que eu ia? Ah, certo, o Príncipe… Quem será, eu não sei, mas a verdade é que isso não me desperta grande curiosidade. O que me angustia é ficar sem saber quem morre, isso sim! Morro de medo de ficar viúva…

Mas nós não somos casados! – Ele observou, só para me atazanar.

Acabou de acrescentar um doce: "Ainda!" Que fofo! Trocamos um beijo apaixonado. Não entendo como ele encara tão bem a hipótese de morrer em breve. Existe também a possibilidade de ele terminar nos braços da Tonks. Tem uma cena bem suspeita no capítulo 20 de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix"…

Qual cena? – Ele inquiriu, com ar espantado.

Espera, Remus, só vou terminar esse parágrafo e a gente já conversa.

Como eu ia dizendo, tem uma cena bem suspeita no capítulo 20 de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix", em que o Harry entra na cozinha e pega os dois sozinhos, conversando sobre algo que devia ser bem pessoal, ou então não teriam parado de falar quando o garoto entrou. Bom, se a alternativa a esse casal é a morte dele, então prefiro que ele case com a tal da Ninfadora e tenham um monte de filhotes coloridos! Não sei porque nunca perguntei para ele qual o teor daquela conversa. Olho para ele em busca de uma resposta e recebo em troca uma gargalhada:

Mas será que "História Sem Fim" não te ensinou nada?

Continuo a fitá-lo, interrogativa. Ah, certo, agora parece que ele resolveu se explicar!

"Tudo aquilo que você imaginar, assim será a Fantasia" – Ele disse, citando uma personagem do meu filme preferido, que eu fizera questão de mostrar para ele. – Existem vários universos paralelos, nascidos da imaginação de seres-humanos de outros mundos. O que quer que aconteça nos livros pode ser alterado ou até mesmo evitado pela sua imaginação. Basta escrever uma fic e pronto, o que você imaginar está lá. É real, no meu mundo, entendeu?

Anui com a cabeça. Inquirindo, curiosa:

Então é por isso que, quando eu leio e escrevo as minhas fics e entro na pele da minha Personagem Original, a Mary Hallow… é por isso que, nesses momentos, é aquela Mary que você vê, é ela que você conhece e não a mim?

Isso mesmo. – Ele replicou. – É outro universo, é o mesmo Remus Lupin, mas com outra história. É uma das minhas realidades alternativas, assim como os livros da J.K. Rowling. Tem outras pessoas do fórum que você freqüenta aparecendo no meu universo. Uma tal de Renatxinha já conquistou o coração do Fred Weasley, impediu até que ele casasse com a Angelina Johnson.

Olhei-o, mais pasma do que nunca:

Eu… eu achei que tinha sonhado isso! – Gaguejei.

Ele sorriu.

Cada vez que você sonha com o meu mundo, é a sua ligação com ele que está funcionando, através do portal que aquele fórum abriu.

Estou fascinada. Remus explica as coisas com um brilho no olho, de uma forma realmente fascinante. Só não entendo porque foi que ele nunca me explicou aquilo antes…

Você nunca me perguntou. – Foi a resposta.

Claro. Eu nunca perguntei…

Tem mais alguém do fórum por lá? – Indaguei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça:

Uma Zoé Magnus e uma tal de S-R-T-A Akira apareceram por lá uma vez, meio confusas, sem saber como aquilo tinha acontecido, achando que estava sonhando.

Sorri do soletrar dele e expliquei:

Esse "S-R-T-A" é abreviatura de "senhorita". O mesmo que _miss_, em Português do Brasil.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e comentou:

Ótimo, já estou até aprendendo abreviaturas brasileiras.

Soltei uma gargalhada e não resisti a beijá-lo de novo, antes de perguntar:

Não tem mais ninguém do fórum lá?

Ele deixou escapar um sorriso maroto e redarguiu, sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem a gargalhada teimosa que estava presa na sua garganta:

Tem mais uma… - Começou. – Uma tal de Regina McGonagall, que vive azucrinando a vida do Snape. Nunca vi o Ranhoso assim, todo apaixonado e querendo disfarçar.

Levei as mãos para a boca. Como era possível que ela não tivesse me contado nada?

Ela acha que é só sonho. – Lupin explicou. - Não entende que são viagens na imaginação.

Estou encantada. Afinal, não sou a única. Já posso falar do que estou vivendo, sem ser taxada de louca! Bom… não completamente. Tenho que escolher bem o interlocutor.

Mas porque é que só nós fomos levadas para o seu universo? Se o fórum que a gente freqüenta é o caminho para o portal que separa o meu mundo do seu, como é que ninguém mais do fórum foi parar lá nem achou ninguém do seu mundo?

Lupin me olhou. Ai, aqueles olhos… Estou até arrepiada! Acariciando o meu rosto, murmurou:

Porque só o amor de vocês por nós e pelo nosso mundo foi forte o suficiente para vocês acreditarem na gente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A-** Bom, apesar de estar sem um pingo de imaginação e de ter perdido totalmente o gosto por fics, já que comecei essa, vou terminar, portanto aqui vai mais um capítulo. Desculpem o meu mau-humor e mil perdões se ele estiver refletido no capítulo. :(  
E eu, que odeio histórias narradas na primeira pessoa, mordi a língua!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Fez quarta-feira uma semana que eu tive a minha primeira discussão com o Lupin. Não, não se assustem! Foi só uma briguinha à toa. Qual é o casal apaixonado que nunca discute? Amor sem umas briguinhas de vez em quando não tem nem graça, não é? E fazer as pazes é tão bom! Eheheh! Bom, para dizer a verdade, eu nunca fui de brigar com os meus ex-namorados ou "amigos coloridos"… talvez por isso tenha cansado deles e nenhuma das minhas relações pré-Lupin tenha dado certo. Mas dessa vez é diferente. O Remus é diferente… e estou disposta a lutar por esse amor com unhas e dentes… mesmo que tenha continuar para sempre no meu mundo, fingindo ser apenas uma sonhadora solitária e escondendo a minha felicidade… Mas eu nem acho que vou ter que ficar para sempre com uma separação de dois mundos entre nós: ele não é visível aqui, mas eu sou, no mundo dele. É. Finalmente, decidi ir ao mundo dele… Tenha tanto medo de me decepcionar, de chegar lá e ver que as coisas não são tão maravilhosas quanto eu imaginava… e depois, não deve ser fácil ser Trouxa num mundo de bruxos. Muito menos um mundo em guerra.

Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando qual o motivo da nossa briga (ou talvez não. Não o sou o Lockart, para vocês terem interesse na minha vida amorosa). Bom, mas para quem possa estar se perguntando isso, aqui vai, em duas palavras: lua cheia.  
Desde o começo que eu estou querendo passar as noites de lua cheia com ele. Era o único momento em que eu queria passar para o mundo dele, mas ele sempre recusa, sempre foge, sempre diz que não é um espetáculo bonito de se ver.

Quarta-feira passada foi noite de lua cheia… e eu não me segurei. Não agüento mais essa ideia dele de me afastar no momento que eu mais queria estar junto dele. Insisti, disse que não queria saber se não era um espetáculo bonito, expliquei que queria estar do lado dele num momento tão difícil, mas ele foi irredutível. Repetiu o que sempre havia me dito: que mesmo com a poção mata-cão, uma transformação nem sempre é pacífica e que um lobo, por mais manso que esteja, é sempre um lobo. Aí, eu perdi a cabeça (sim, sou esquentada mesmo!) e disse que se ele me amasse de verdade, ia querer que eu estivesse do lado dele. Não adiantou de nada. Remus é turrão e não mudou de ideia. Pelo contrário, replicou que era justamente por me amar tanto que não queria correr o risco de me machucar.  
Fiquei irritada, sim, não vou negar… mas no dia seguinte, dia da minha última prova na faculdade, quando ele veio me visitar para saber como tinha corrido a prova, todo cansado e com aquela carinha de cachorrinho maltratado, não resisti a me jogar nos braços dele. Não dá para ficar zangada com uma coisinha tão fofa!  
Mas não pensem que eu desisti, não! Na próxima lua cheia, eu vou insistir de novo. Vou dar um jeito de ir para lá, mesmo que ele não queira. Ele pode ser turrão, mas eu não sou menos… e tenho certeza que ele vai se sentir muito melhor se eu estiver perto dele numa hora tão complicada. Sei perfeitamente que não é um espetáculo bonito, mas eu não vou em busca de beleza, mas sim de dar um pouco de conforto ao homem que eu amo… quer ele queira, quer não!

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, viajei para o Norte de Portugal. Era noite de São João, que lá se festeja muito. Fogos de artifício belíssimos e cada margem do rio Douro, alguns saindo mesmo dos barcos que estavam no rio, tudo isso iluminou o meu romence com Lupin… Espero que ninguém tenha reparado no beijo que nós não resistimos a trocar… Bom, estava tudo olhando para o céu, para a chuva de estrelas de prata que explodia e caía sobre nós. Não. Acho que ninguém viu… tomara! Sim, porque, se alguém viu, não viu um casal se beijando, mas sim uma louca, erguida nas pontas dos pés, esticando os braços e os lábios no vazio!

No dia seguinte, encontrei a minha prima Dalila. Foi ela quem me "apresentou" o mundo de Harry Potter. Foi graças a ela que eu conheci o meu Lupin. Foi ela quem me emprestou todos os livros, antes de eu os comprar. Não resisti. Decidi contar para ela, em tom de brincadeira (claro, não quero me arriscar a ser internada na ala psiquiátrica de um hospital, com camisa-de-forças!), que estou apaixonada pelo Remus. Curiosamente, ela ficou me olhando, muito séria e perguntou:  
- Como é que resolves o problema da lua cheia?  
Que bom que a filhinha dela, Camila, resolveu chorar naquele exato momento, senão eu teria muita coisa para explicar… principalmente "porquê eu nunca passei uma noite de lua cheia com ele"! Humpf!

Bom, tenho que ir agora: ele acabou de chegar. Vai me levar para o mundo dele. É hoje que eu vou conhecer o mundo que povoa os meus sonhos. Torçam por mim!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Como é que vocês imaginam Hogwarts? E Hogsmeade? E os personagens? Não têm medo de entrar nesse mundo fantástico e se decepcionar? Eu tinha… e agora, que vi aquele mundo com os meus próprios olhos, lamento dizer, sem querer estragar os sonhos seja de quem for, que os meus medos não eram totalmente infundados. A vida no mundo bruxo não é um emaranhado de acontecimentos emocionantes. O dia-a-dia lá é tão normal quanto aqui, tirando, é claro, o fato deles poderem usar magia… o que não se estende aos bruxos menores de 17 anos, que são proibidos de usá-la fora de Hogwarts (com exceção de uns feitiçozinhos básicos, como um "lumus", por exemplo).

Bom, mas é claro que também tem as suas compensações. Hogwarts é um lugar deslumbrante, os doces da Dedos de Mel são as coisas mais deliciosas que já provei na minha vida e o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça foi uma maravilhosa surpresa. Nunca pensei que conviver com um fantasma fosse tão divertido. Fiquei até arrependida do medo que tinha deles quando era criança. Nick é simpático, engraçado, cavalheiro, com aquele sotaque bem forte, bem inglês, e aquele jeito de falar que lembra personagens de Shakespeare… Desagradável foi quando eu quis dar uma palmadinha reconfortante nas costas dele, quando ele me falou do preconceito que os fantasmas totalmente decapitados têm contra ele. Absurdo! Deve ser mais assustador uma cabeça que quase sai do lugar do que uma cabeça na mão. Tentei confortá-lo, mas o meu braço entrou por dentro dele e foi extremamente desagradável a sensação de água gelada molhando meu braço! Eca! Agora, é engraçado como um personagem que eu quase esquecia que existia pode ter se revelado uma das pessoas que eu mais gostei de conhecer. Ah, um detalhe bem significativo: é incrivelmente parecido com aquilo que nós vimos no cinema. Impressionante a semelhança com o ator que o interpretou, John Cleese.

Mas acho melhor contar ao certo como tudo aconteceu. Há dois dias atrás, Remus apareceu no meu quarto, com duas mudas de roupa bruxas para mim. Pediu que eu acessasse o fórum e pensasse com muita força no lugar que gostaria de visitar primeiro. Pediu que eu visualizasse o local na minha cabeça, fechasse os olhos e segurasse a mão dele.

Tremendo, nervosa, coloquei uma das vestes (decididamente, não fazem meu estilo) e obedeci. Resolvi visualizar a Dedos de Mel. Fechei os olhos, peguei a mão de Lupin e, no momento seguinte, escutei a voz dele, dizendo:

- Já pode abrir os olhos.

Dei de ombros, decepcionada. Não tinha saído do mesmo lugar, senão teria sentido algo parecido com os puxões pelo meio do corpo que são descritos nos livros, quando Harry usa chaves de portal. Contristada pela tentativa frustrada, abri os olhos… e tive a maior surpresa da minha vida: não estava mais em casa, na frente do computador; estava numa rua desconhecida, na frente de uma casa colorida, com uma tabuleta que dizia: "Honeydukes" (o nome original da Dedos de Mel).

O meu estômago deu um pulo e só consegui murmurar:

- Acho que não estamos mais no Kansas, Totó!

- Quê? – Inquiriu Lupin, me olhando, com ar confuso. Mais tarde, ele me explicou que o sotaque americano com que eu falei, imitando a Judy Garland como Dorothy em "O Mago de Oz", o intrigou mais ainda do que o fato de chamá-lo de Totó.

Sorri, pasma, e balbuciei, sem tirar os olhos da porta da loja:

- Nada… Só lembrei de um filme. Vamos entrar?

- Vamos – ele replicou, caminhando para a porta, sem largar a minha mão.

Um perfume deliciosamente indescritível invadiu as minhas narinas e os meus olhos se depararam com a maior seleção de cores que eu já vi.

- Uau! – Deixei escapar, fascinada, enquanto Remus ria disfarçadamente do meu ar extasiado.

Eu não sabia para onde haveria de me virar. A vontade que eu tinha era de comer de tudo um pouco… mas não tinha dinheiro bruxo comigo e sabia que Lupin não era exatamente o que se pode chamar de pessoa rica para me comprar fosse o que fosse. Ele pareceu ter lido meu pensamento, pois declarou:

- Escolha o que quiser. Tenho dez galeões só para isso mesmo.

Quase pulei no pescoço dele. Não podia deixar que ele gastasse dinheiro comigo e disse isso a ele, mas Remus rebateu:

- Tolice! É um presente que eu quero te dar. Não é de bom tom recusar um presente.

Sorriu, me olhando nos olhos, com aquele olhar hipnotizante que me fez perder a vergonha e abraçá-lo ali mesmo, na frente da empregada, que nos fitava de olhos esbugalhados, atrás do balcão. Ele corou violentamente e me afastou, pedindo, com um risinho nervoso:

- Por favor, Mary, aqui não!

Devo ter corado também, já que senti as minhas bochechas queimando e não pude deixar de rir, igualmente.

Acabamos por sair da loja com um saco cheio de diabinhos de pimenta, sapos de chocolate, fios dentais de hortelã, lesmas de geleia, abelhas de açúcar que me fizeram levitar (sensação totalmente indescritível! Maravilhosa!), bolinhas de creme, gomas explosivas, balas musicais (sim, cada uma delas tocava uma canção diferente, assim que era colocada na boca) e, como não poderia deixar de ser, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Claro que, com a minha maravilhosa pontaria, o primeiro que eu provei foi justamente de leite estragado! Precisavam ver a cara do Remus rindo de mim! Ficou me torturando com essa história até o final do dia! Humpf! Em compensação, o segundo feijãozinho que eu provei tinha um gosto incrivelmente real de morangos com creme. Delicioso!

Dali formos até o Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta é um mulherão! Lembra um pouquinho a Julie Christie, que a interpreta nos filmes, mas bem mais bonita. Quando a vi, não pude deixar de lembrar de uma fic que li em que ela era namorada do Lupin e o meu coração se encheu de ciúmes. Felizmente, consegui me controlar. Não dei bandeira, mas fiquei pensando em como ela faria um casal lindo com o Remus. Ele não é bonito, mas tem algo nele que o torna lindo, apesar dos seus traços não serem perfeitos.

Cerveja amanteigada… O que é aquilo? Que delícia! Absolutamente delicioso! Ao contrário do que dizem por aí, não tem nada a ver com sorvetes. É cerveja, mesmo, mas doce, quente e cremosa, com um certo travo de baunilha e manteiga.

Depois de comer tantos doces e de beber duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, não é difícil deduzir que, na hora de ir para casa (ou melhor, para o número doze do Largo Grimmauld), eu estava com uma tremenda dor de barriga!


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A- **Mil perdões por os próximos capítulos serem tão rápidos e a história acabar de forma tão precipitada. É que fiz questão de escrever antes de ser publicado o livro 6, porque temia... certas coisas (como vocês vão ver no final da fic e, aliás, são mencionadas nela várias vezes). Desculpem Ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar, tanto mais que esses capítulos já estão escritos há dias, mas não postei mais cedo porque estou sem pc em casa. Inclusive agora estou postando de uma loja. Esperando amanhã ou depois ter o meu querido PC nas mãos, aqui vos deixo com o final da fic. O final - final, mesmo - já estava escrito há muito tempo. Eu tinha dito para voces que seria um final triste mas agora, por motivos que não vêm ao caso, já acho que não é tão triste assim.

**CAPíTULO 7**

-Largo Grimmauld nº12. - Murmurei.

Na minha frente, entre os edifícios nº11 e 13, começou a surgir uma outra casa, empurrando os edifícios que a ladeavam, como se alguém tivesse enchendo uma casa inflável! Espantoso! Uma das coisa mais impressionantes que eu presenciei nos dias que passei no mundo bruxo. Como em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", Lupin bateu com a varinha na porta e, depois de uns barulhinhos desagradáveis e metálicos, a porta se abriu, com um ruído semelhante ao das portas das casas assombradas dos filmes. Não pude deixar de sorrir, ao imaginar o Scooby Doo tremendo do meu lado.

Lá dentro, porém, a casa não era aquela coisa horrorosa que eu tinha imaginado. Pelo visto, a faxina que os membros da Ordem fizeram no livro 5, tinha conseguido que aquela casa se tornasse uma versão imóvel do Patinho Feio. Bom, não era ainda um lindo cisne, mas não tinha um ar tão sinistro quanto o nome ("grimm" significa "sinistro" em inglês).

As cabeças de elfos continuavam ladeando a escadaria, o que me causou um arrepio. Lupin deve ter notado o meu desconforto, já que colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro e me levou para o lado oposto da sala. Foi então que uma porta se abriu, deixando ver a cabeleira ruiva de uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, que imediatamente eu reconheci.

-Srª Weasley! - Deixei escapar, emocionada. Sempre adorara o casal Molly e Artur e achava linda a relação de amizade e respeito que ela tinha com Lupin. Aliás, a única mulher dos livros de quem eu não tenho ciúmes e não me importaria se terminasse nos braços de Remus. Quer dizer, não me importaria _se_ isso não significasse a morte de Arthur Weasley, que eu adoro!

Molly Weasley sorriu para mim com ar maternal. Me lembrei da minha própria mãe, que sempre achava que eu estava brincando quando falava de Lupin e fiz uma nota mental para não esquecer de lhe falar de Molly.

A Srª Weasley me abraçou:

-Finalmente, você veio! - Exclamou. - Você não imagina a vontade que todos nós tinhamos de lhe conhecer.

Sorri, encabulada, e repliquei, comovida:

-Com certeza, não era nem de longe tão grande quanto a vontade que _eu_ tinha de conhecer vocês.

Molly me devolveu o sorriso e comentou com Lupin:

-Muito bem, Remus, você arrumou uma menina bem simpática! Que pena que vocês não podem ficar juntos para sempre. - Abanou a cabeça e, com um suspiro, continuou - E nem vem com essa história de que, se ela morasse aqui seria diferente, que você não ia poder ter nada de verdade com ela, por ser lobisomem, porque eu te diria o que faria com vocês dois se o portal permitisse que ela ficasse aqui para sempre.

Senti um aperto no estômago e olhei para Lupin, que baixou os olhos. Ele nunca tinha referido aquele detalhe. Abri a boca para lhe perguntar que história era aquela, quando a porta se abriu, deixando passar uma jovem, alta, magra e com um visual espampanante que teria me chocado bastante, se eu não estivesse acostumada com os punks londrinos: roupa preta, esfarrapada, cabelo curto, espetado e de um tom forte de rosa, que provavelmente ficaria mal em outra pessoa, mas nela dava uma graça a mais. Não era muito bonita, mas tinha um sorriso encantador, bem mais simpático do que eu esperava. Se eu já não estava muito bem, por causa da conversa de Molly, a visão de Tonks, a minha maior rival segundo as fics e o meu próprio ponto de vista (afinal, a J. K. Rowling adora histórias em que "os opostos se atraem" e se eu não amasse tanto o Lupin e não o tivesse do meu lado, seria shipper Remus/Tonks roxa), o fato de vê-la bem mais atraente do que eu imaginava e me olhando com um sorriso tão simpático me deixou no chão...

-Ah! - Exclamou ela, caminhando em direção a mim. - Você deve se a Mary. Essa o meu segundo nome, sabia? Mas vamos combinar que Nymphadora Mary não é exatamente um nome bonito. - Comentou, torcendo o nariz e acrescentando.

Tentei esboçar um sorriso que ocultasse o meu ciúme e a vontade que tinha de esganá-la.

-Porque não só Mary? - Indaguei.

Ela suspirou:

-Tem gente que me chama assim, mas é um nome muito... normal. Eu gosto de ser diferente.

-Nymphadora é diferente! - Comentei, sem conseguir ficar calada.

Para meu espanto, ela riu e comentou:

-Eu disse "diferente", não disse "horrível"!

Decididamente, eu não devia ficar brava com ela. Se houvesse algum interesse dela por Remus, ela não seria tão simpática comigo... ou seria? Talvez sim, sabendo da história do portal, que não era eterno...

Lembrei o quanto a adorava antes de saber do monte de pessoas que torciam para que ela terminasse a história nos braços de Lupin e, o que é pior, de ter reparado naquela conversinha particular de ambos no capítulo 24 ou 25 ("Oclumência") do livro 5. Lembrei o quanto me identificava com o jeito de ser dela, apesar de jamais ter coragem de usar cabelo colorido (odeio chamar a atenção, nisso somos totalmente opostas) e muito menos curto (usei durante anos e não tem absolutamente nada a ver comigo, muito pouco feminino para o meu gosto). Lembrei igualmente das gargalhadas que dava cada vez que ela mostrava a sua atrapalhação no livro 5 (exatamente como eu!). Acabei, também, por me lembrar das fics que criei, em que ela era a maior amiga da "minha" Mary Hallow... e toda a raiva que estava sentindo se esfumou, como num passe de mágica. Sorri, dessa vez com vontade e de alguma forma tive certeza que ela ainda seria importante na minha vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPíTULO 8**

O jantar no nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld foi a coisa mais estranha que já vivi: comida diferente (Jorge me disse que era guisado de carne, mas não sei se posso acreditar no que ele e Fred dizem. Acharam engraçado demais ter na casa dos pais uma Trouxa de outro mundo), acompanhada de um delicioso suco de abóbora e, para sobremesa, tarte de mel com creme de leite, que eu comi desconfiada (apesar do magnífico sabor), temendo que elas tivessem sido enfeitiçadas pelos gêmeos, como em "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo" e que eu terminasse o jantar coberta de asas de canário!

Felizmente, não tive que passar por tal humilhação. Pensando melhor, duvido que os gêmeos fossem capazes de fazer tal coisa debaixo dos narizes de Molly e Arthur. No entanto, é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

-Você está parecendo o Olho-Tonto. - Comentou Gui, perante o meu ar desconfiado, fazendo todo mundo rir e Fred dizer, em coro com Jorge, imitando aquilo que deveria ser a voz de Moody:

-Vigilância constante!

Ao mesmo tempo, Carlinhos apertava debaixo da mesa a mão de Ioio Granger, outra menina do fórum, apaixonada por ele e que, assim como eu, também tinha conseguido passagem para aquele mundo mágico. Pelo olhar que os dois trocaram, a impressão que eu tive foi que Ioio também havia passado os seus momentos de "vigilância constante".

Na manhã seguinte, levei um susto, ao me ver num lugar diferente do meu quarto. Levei alguns segundos a lembrar que estava no nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld e que nada daquilo havia sido um sonho... ou, se fosse, ainda estaria sonhando.

Olhei para o outro lado da cama. Lupin não estava lá. Já devia ser tarde, para ele já ter se levantado. Tinhamos ficado conversando até tarde da noite e não fora uma conversa nada agradável: ele tinha me explicado, finalmente, o que Molly deixara escapar:

-Dumbledore andou estudando o portal. - Disse ele. - Eu ainda não tinha te contado, porque só tive certeza absoluta ontem, antes de ir te buscar. A verdade é que o portal vai se fechar, assim que sair o livro 6. Você não vai mais poder entrar aqui de vez em quando. Se estiver aqui, quando sair o livro, vai ficar para sempre aqui, presa... e, como não vai ter mais nada no seu mundo para alimentar a nossa história, o meu mundo vai desaparecer... e nós com ele.

Eu já tinha percebido que deveria ser algo assim, mas me recusava a acreditar. Não poder ficar indo e vindo de um mundo para o outro?

-Porquê? - Inquiri, em desespero.

-É que Dumbledore descobriu que, afinal, os livros da Rowling têm influência, sim, já que foi ela quem primeiro criou o nosso universo. Ele é dela, entendeu? Os livros influenciam os leitores... e, se acontecer alguma coisa que contrarie o que eles imaginam, esse mundo imaginado por eles simplesmente deixa de existir.

-Como assim? - Insisti, teimando em não querer aceitar a explicação dele. Remus sabia que eu já tinha entendido tudo, mas continuou a explicar, com a maior das paciências:

-Bom, vou te dar um exemplo bem básico. Você me disse uma vez que achava um absurdo a ideia de muita gente que escreve fics em que Draco Malfoy vive uma história de amor proibido com Gina Weasley. Lembra do que eu respondi?

-Que não era absurdo, porque o que elas sonhavam, acontecia realmente, em outro universo paralelo. - Respondi, baixinho.

-Isso mesmo. - Lupin continuou, paciente. - Nesse mundo imaginário que elas criaram, Draco e Gina são um casal, sim. Só que Dumbledore descobriu, também, que certas coisas que acontecem nos livros destroem esse mundo imaginário. Por exemplo, se a Gina namorar o Harry, como você acha que vai acontecer, deixará de existir Draco/Gina como casal.

-Mas porquê? - Perguntei de novo, com lágrimas nos olhos, pois agora tinha certeza que sabia direitinho o que ele estava querendo dizer: se, nos livros, ele morresse ou ficasse com a Tonks, o mundo da minha imaginação desapareceria de vez.

-Por maior que seja o amor das pessoas que escrevem fics e sonham com esse mundo de fantasia, tem que ter alguém alimentando o sonho delas. - Pegou a minha mão e me olhou nos olhos - Mary, eu não duvido do seu amor, não tem nada a ver com isso. Só que até um amor verdadeiro precisa de alimento para sobreviver.

-Não! - Exclamei, desesperada. - O amor verdadeiro pode tudo! Eu estou disposta a lutar por você, Remus, contra tudo e contra todos! Eu passo o portal, eu posso ficar aqui para sempre, com você!

-Não! - Ele exclamou. - Isso não! Eu sou um lobisomem, não posso me dar ao luxo de Ter uma mulher sempre do meu lado. Em noite de lua cheia, você teria que voltar para o seu mundo... mas agora eu sei que isso é impossível.

-Eu não quero saber! - Exclamei, mas ele interrompeu, com a voz muito triste:

-Mesmo assim, é impossível. Se você vier para cá, não vai ter ninguém para escrever a nossa história e, como esse mundo é de fantasia, nós vamos deixar de existir, porque ninguém vai saber da nossa história. O meu mundo vai ser destruído, assim como todos aqueles que morarem nele. Inclusive você. Olha só: as fics que você escreve só fazem sentido quando alguém as lê e acredita que, de alguma forma, aquilo poderia acontecer. Um mundo imaginário só faz sentido quando tem mais de uma pessoa sonhando com ele. Quando alguma coisa nos livros torna absurda a história das fics (por exemplo, um namoro de Harry com Gina invalidaria o casal Draco/Gina), essas fics simplesmente deixam de ter força e esse mundo de fantasia termina. Lembra de "História Sem Fim"? Deixando de acreditar no mundo da fantasia, ele deixa de existir. E não é só você quem tem que acreditar...

-Mas e se a J. K. Rowling não escrever que você... morre ou... fica com a Tonks? - Interrompi, com uma réstea de esperança surgindo como uma luz no fundo do túnel do meu desespero. - O portal vai continuar aberto?

Ele esboçou um sorriso triste, baixou os olhos, e replicou baixinho:

-Isso era o que eu achava, até Dumbledore me contar que as coisas não são assim. É como eu te disse, o portal vai se fechar no dia 16 de Julho... Aconteça o que acontecer, ele vai se fechar... Porque muita coisa que você imaginou, com certeza não vai acontecer nos livros. Você é romântica e otimista demais e a J. K. Rowling já falou que o final da história vai ser negro.

-Então você acha que você... vai... morrer? - Não esperei a resposta. Chorando, me aninhei nos braços dele e adormeci assim, prometendo a mim mesma arrumar uma forma de fazer com que Remus e o mundo dele permanecessem existindo, vivos, para sempre... e prometendo também aproveitar cada minuto em que eu pudesse ficar com ele.


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPíTULO 9**

Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu imaginara um castelo tão lindo quanto Hogwarts. Aquele verde dos campos, um verde forte, tipicamente britânico, belíssimo, a orla da floresta proibida, o lago com a simpática lula gigante (que me fez dar um pulo de susto, ao surgir do fundo com os seus enormes tentáculos) e o castelo em si, que se erguia imponente, como um palácio de contos de fadas. Tudo aquilo parecia mágico... só então me lembrei de que tudo aquilo _era_ mágico.

O campo de Quadribol era exatamente igual ao que aparece nos filmes. A sensação que me deu foi que alguém da produção deveria ter visitado Hogwarts para ter feito uma reprodução tão incrivelmente fiel. Mas o que me espantou foi que, ao invés de dois times jogando, tinha duas meninas sozinhas, voando em vassouras, perseguindo um pomo de ouro, enquanto uma delas gritava para a outra:

-Bem que você poderia desistir dessa disputa! O Draco nem é parecido com o Tom Felton!

A outra, respondeu:

-Mas é um charme do mesmo jeito, com aquele jeitinho durão dele! Além disso, eu não cheguei até aqui para desistir!

-Mrs Malfoy e Ashley Potter - Disse Remus, apontando as duas, com um sorrisinho divertido.

Duas outras meninas correram para mim, afogueadas. Falavam em português do Brasil e eu percebi que tinham me reconhecido das fotos que eu tinha colocado no fórum. Os nicks delas eram Patt Diggory e Veronica Radcliffe e ostentavam sorrisos de orelha a orelha, enquanto me cumprimentavam.

-O Harry não parece nem um pouquinho com o Dan - Comentou Veronica, embora não parecesse nem um pouco chateada com isso. Acrescentou, com um suspiro - Mas é tão fofo!

-E o Cedrico, então! - Exclamou Patt Diggory, com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos. - Eu nem acredito que ele está vivo! Entrei no livro 4, antes dele morrer... e antes de namorar a Cho-rona! É uma felicidade só! Ele é tão lindo! Sei que não vai durar muito mais, mas pelo menos realizei o meu sonho.

Dei de ombros, com um sorriso triste. Queria fazer o possível e o impossível para esquecer aquele detalhe, de que não ia durar muito mais tempo, que era uma questão de dias até perder Lupin para sempre. A sensação que eu tinha era que a toda hora aquele assunto martelava na minha cabeça.

Naquele momento, Mrs Malfoy e Ashley Potter passaram bem perto de mim, perseguindo o pomo de ouro e gritando:

-É meu!

-Não! É meu!

-Meu!

O salão estava deslumbrante e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça era um tremendo cavalheiro. Acho que simpatixou comigo por eu ser diferente e estar num mundo que não era o meu... exatamente como ele. O mais estranho foi que só depois de alguns minutos eu me lembrei que estava falando com um fantasma. Mas isso, sinceramente, não me importava. O que eu mais gostava naquilo tudo era de doda aquela magia, vivida de uma forma totalmente natural, como se fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo ver fantasmas conversando com a gente ou pratos se enchendo de comida vinda do nada.

Depois de Lupin ser chamado por Dumbledore para uma conversa que pareceu demorar séculos, eu passei todo esse tempo com Nick, que me serviu de cicerone. Mostrou-me tudo que eu tinha curiosidade de conhecer (inclusive a cozinha, com os elfos domésticos, que logo me presentearam com um banquete - horrível para Nick, tadinho, já que os fantasmas não podem comer) e conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele queria saber como era a minha vida e eu queria saber como era a vida - ou melhor, a morte - dele.

Foi assim até o momento em que eu resolvi desabafar sobre o portal. Com certeza, a conversa que Dumbledore estava tendo com Lupin estava relacionada com isso. Falei na possibilidade de ficar ali e deixar nas mãos de alguma amiga a continuação das fics que contavam a minha história com Lupin, para perpetuá-la ad eternum, caso Lupin não morresse nem terminasse nos braços de outra no livro 6. Iria antes da saída do livro e arriscaria...

Porém, Nick soltou uma garhalhada triste e comentou:

-Mudar para um mundo que não é o seu, ainda por cima sem garantias de que ele não vai sumir, inclusive com você dentro? Isso é algo que eu não desejo nem ao meu maior inimigo. Ficar para sempre num lugar onde você não pertence, onde você é diferente, onde todo mundo te olha de lado, vendo todos fazendo coisas que você não consegue fazer, longe do seu mundo, da sua família, de tudo... Eu sei o que é isso. Sei muito bem... e não aconselho ninguém a querer passar por algo semelhante.

Aquelas palavras ficaram martelando na minha cabeça durante todos os dias que se seguiram.


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPíTULO 10**

Voltei para o meu mundo pouco depois, regressando ao exato momento de onde tinha partido. Contudo, os últimos acontecimentos tinham me decepcionado em relação aquele mundo de fantasia. Já não conseguia encarar o mundo de "Harry Potter" do mesmo jeito.

O livro 6 estava chegando e o portal iria se fechar. Eu jamais voltaria a entrar naquele mundo. E Remus jamais voltaria a entrar no meu. Era uma dor tão grande...

Voltei lá ainda mais algumas vezes, antes do lançamento do livro, mas a minha relação com Lupin não era mais a mesma. A ideia do portal se fechar e de perdê-lo para sempre (ou, como única alternativa, ficar presa lá, num mundo que não era o meu e que poderia desaparecer a qualquer momento) era tão dolorosa que olhar para ele já me fazia chorar... e a verdade é que ele não parecia estar se sentindo muito melhor do que eu.

Foi ontem que tudo aconteceu; que tudo terminou: Dumbledore me chamou para ter uma conversa muito séria e definitiva comigo.

-Entre. - Disse ele, quando me ouviu bater na porta, com a vaga esperança de que ele tivesse descoberto uma forma de resolver o problema do portal, aquele problema que tanto me consumia.

Entrei, a medo. O meu coração batia descompassado, enquanto ele me mandou sentar e eu obedeci.

Dumbledore não fez rodeios. Preferiu ir direto ao assunto:

-O portal está se fechando. Falta muito pouco para ele se fechar de vez... e, anres que você me pergunte se há alguma solução, eu vou lhe responder: sim, há. Você pode, sim, ficar aqui e no seu mundo ao mesmo tempo.

Dei um pulo na cadeira. O meu coração se encheu de alívio e começou a bater com mais rapidez ainda, na ânsia de descobrir o que poderia fazer para jamais me separar de Remus. Mas o velho bruxo prosseguiu:

-Contudo, tem uma condição... e aviso já que não é fácil...

-Qual? - Interrompi, com vivacidade. - Eu faço tudo, eu faço qualquer coisa, seja o que for!

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, que me calou, e continuou:

-A única forma de você ficar nesse mundo sem que ele desapareça, é voltar para o seu mundo e incorporar uma personagem dos livros da J. K. Rowling. Quando você voltar para cá, não será mais você, mas uma personagem. No seu mundo, é claro, você continua sendo você mesma. Você está disposta a isso?

Não respondi logo. Poderia incorporar a Tonks, já tinha incorporado tantas personagens de ficção... Dessa vez, só teria que levar essa loucura um pouco mais adiante... E ela era a única que tinha uma idade próxima da minha, por isso não seria muito difícil... Mas... e se Lupin nunca olhasse para ela como mulher? Bom, pelo menos seríamos amigos... e o mundo dele não desapareceria.

-Boa escolha. - Aplaudiu Dumbledore, piscando o olho, com um largo sorriso. - O seu nome é o segundo nome dela, as idades são parecidas e ambas têm o mesmo jeitinho trapalhão, de viver derrubando coisas e chocando com outras.

Claro! Nymphadora Mary Tonks! Nem precisaria mudar muito o meu nick nos fóruns.

Aquela foi a minha última visita ao mundo mágico.

Quando me despedi de Tonks, pedi-lhe que cuidasse de Lupin por mim. Afinal de contas, assim que eu passasse para o meu mundo, ela não seria mais ela. Seria eu. A partir de então, no mundo mágico de Harry Potter, eu seria Tonks, eu viveria nela, por um truque mágico que apenas Dumbledore sabia explicar direito. Ah, o que seria do mundo mágico sem Dumbledore?

Foi difícil tomar aquela resolução: deixar de ser eu mesma no mundo da fantasia e passar a ser Tonks. Mesmo sem saber se alguma vez haveria alguma coisa entre ela e Lupin (mas acabando por torcer por isso, já que agora ela era eu), mesmo que nada acontecesse entre eles (ou melhor, entre nós), seríamos amigos.

Era a única forma de eu ficar do lado dele para sempre e de mantê-lo vivo e o mundo dele intacto.

O meu amor foi mais forte do que tudo, inclusive do que o meu ciúme, e agora estou relendo "A Ordem da Fênix" e quando leio, viajo para o mundo mágico de novo, na pele de Nymphadora Mary, a Tonks.

Agora, o que falta é mudar o meu nick para Nymphadora Mary, Nymphadora Lupin ou Mrs Remus Lupin. O que me aconselham?

**FIM**


End file.
